Letters
by SibunaGleeLover
Summary: Fabian writes his feelings in letters to Nina. He wants Nina back. Nina gets them but is not so sure how to reply to them. I am not good at summaries. Please just read.. Rated: K
1. Chapter 1: Letter From Fabian

**Letters**

**Chapter 1: I Miss You **

**Hey everyone! This is just an idea I had in mind. It will be only five chapters or maybe less. If you want more chapters just let me know. I hope you enjoy! I do not own House of Anubis!**

**Nina's POV:**

I wish I was back at Anubis house with Fabian and everyone. Mainly Fabian though. I feel bad breaking up with him in a letter, but I couldn't manage telling him on the phone or on Skype because I would break down and cry. The reason I couldn't go back was because my gran got ill and I had to stay close to home. She is better now but I still can't go back to Anubis House and leave her alone. Another reason is because the Osirion and the Chosen One can't be near each other. Mr. Sweet told Eddie that, who told me. I went outside to get the mail. I got it and went inside. I looked through it. There was a letter to me from Fabian. I went to my grandma's room which is on the first floor, and handed her the mail.

"These are yours and this one is from Fabian." I announced.

"Why did you break up with him again?" my gran asked.

"I don't like long distance relationships." I explained.

"I am sorry sweetheart. You know you can go back there if Mr. Sweet lets you. My friend Emily is going to watch me." she explained. Yes! Ugh but the stupid Osirian thing.

"I will think about it. Thanks." I exclaimed.

"Anytime. Now go upstairs and read your letter. That is an order." my gran said. I laughed and headed upstairs into my room. I closed the door and sat on my bed. I opened the letter and began reading. The letter said:

Dear Nina,

I know you said that we should move on, but I just can't. You mean everything to me and I want you back. You are my chosen one and that is so important to me. You're brilliant, amazing, smart, cute, and lots more. I really don't know what I am doing without you. Amber, Joy, Patricia, and Alfie want Sibuna to start, but I am refusing because you are the leader and there is no Sibuna without you.

I know the Chosen One and The Osirian can't be together, but is there any way that you can just come back? The new girl is in your room and it is not the same. I feel like she is replacing you. No one can replace you though because you are Nina Martin.

You're the love of my life. I know I've said this so many times but I just can't live without you. Please Nina come back to us. Come back to me. We all love you, not just me. Also Joy was really angry when Mr. Sweet announced that you weren't coming back. Please write back. I love you. Forever and always.

Love,

Fabian Rutter

I cried at this letter. I need to go back. I have to figure this out. I just have to.

**Well there is chapter one. I hope you enjoyed this and please leave a review. Thanks! REVIEW!**

**-Sammi**


	2. Chapter 2: Letter To Eddie

Chapter 2: Letter to Eddie

**Hey guys! This story is going great! Here is chapter two! I do not own House of Anubis!**

**Eddie's POV: **

Trudy came in and handed me a letter. It was from America. It could only mean that Nina wrote it for me.

"Trudy is there a letter from Nina to me?" Fabian questioned.

"No sorry. The only letter I got that was from America was for Eddie." she said and headed out closing the door behind her.

"Did Nina write to you?" Fabian asked.

"No. It is my friend Ben from back home." I lied. I do have a friend named Ben it just wasn't from him. I opened the letter and started reading it. It read:

Dear Eddie,

My gran just told me that I was a loud back at Anubis. Her friend is going to watch her. Do you think there would be any way I can come back? What if we avoid each other? I just really miss Fabian. I miss everyone. I have been so down lately and it is just not ok. I want you to write back and mail this once you get this so I can write back to Fabian. Please consider it?

-Nina.

I had the perfect plan. What if I switch houses? I am going to talk to dad. I bring the letter and run to the school. I entered his office without knocking and throw him the letter.

"What's this?" he asked suspiciously.

"It's from Nina. I will switch houses so she can come back." I explained.

"I don't know son." he said.

"Please?" I asked.

"Well I suppose. You can go to the Isis house. Write back and tell her." he said. I smiled.

"Thanks!" I exclaimed.

"Anytime son." He replied and then I headed back to the house. I went in my room smiling and wrote the letter back.

"Where were you and why are you smiling?" Fabian interrogated.

"I was with my dad and can't a guy smile?" I said/ asked. He just shook his head.

**That's it! I hope you enjoy this. Please leave a review. Thanks! REVIEW!**

**-Sammi**


	3. Chapter 3: Saying Goodbye

Chapter 3: Saying Goodbye

**Hey everyone! I want to thank everyone for the wonderful reviews! There was a blizzard where I am so I decided to use. I do not own House of Anubis.**

**Eddie's POV:**

I took out a piece of paper and a pen and began my letter. I went to the mailbox and lifted up the flag.

**Two days later Nina's POV:**

I went to the mailbox. I opened it up and grabbed the mail. I went inside. I looked through the mail and saw that I received something from England. I think it's from Eddie. I rip it open fast but carefully. I than read the letter.

Dear Nina,

You're allowed back! I talked to my dad. I am moving to Isis house and you can come here! I wanted to write you first. I wasn't sure if you wanted anyone to know. Do you want it to be a surprise? Write back asap!

From,

You're Osirian

"Yes!" I screeched. My gran who was sitting on the couch reading her book, looked up.

"What's wrong honey?" my gran asked.

"Eddie told me he talked to his dad and I am aloud back!" I exclaimed. My gran threw down and jumped up. She ran over and hugged me.

"I am so happy for you! Make sure you tell Fabian I said hello. I will order you the plane ticket." she said through the hug. She then pulled apart.

"I have to write back to Eddie. I am going to surprise everyone!" I exclaimed. I sat down at the table and wrote my letter. It said:

Dear Eddie,

That's wonderful! I really appreciate it! Don't tell anyone. I am coming tomorrow and I want it to be a surprise! Don't even tell Fabian. I will be there tomorrow at noon. We will try and avoid each other. Have a good day!

Love,

The Chosen One.

I folded the letter and put the address on it. I labeled it Eddie Sweet. I then walked to the mailbox and placed the envelope in it. I lifted up the flag and smiled. I went back inside to pack my bags. My gran entered my room.

**Eddie's POV two days later: **

Trudy entered and gave me a letter. I opened the letter and read the letter smiling.

"Receiving a lot of letters lately." she said laughing.

"Yes. Can I talk to you for a minute?" I said/asked. She nodded. I was going to tell her I am leaving because Nina is coming back. Fabian wasn't in the room so it was ok.

"I am going to be moving to Isis house tomorrow. Nina will be returning and living here. She is not cheating on Fabian it is just complicated to explain. I have to leave by 9 tomorrow. I will visit though." I explained.

"I will miss you too. Does everyone know she is coming back?" she said/questioned.

"No. she wants it to be a surprise." I explained. She nodded.

"Alright. I will miss you too and leave you to pack." She said. She hugged me for a minute and let go. She smiled and left me to pack.

**Nina's POV:**

I finished packing and was just lying in my bed. My gran entered

"Your flight is at 6am. You will land at 11:20 and be to the house by noon." she explained.

"Thanks gran. Are you sure?" I said/asked.

"Yes. You have a good time sweetheart and stay in touch." she exclaimed.

"Of course. If anything happens I will get on a plane and head back." I stated.

"I will be fine. Get some sleep. A cab will be here in the morning." she said.

"Goodnight gran. I love you." I exclaimed.

"I love you to." she replied. She then gave me a quick kiss on the forehead and pulled apart. She left. I set my alarm and fell asleep.

**That's it. I think there will be five chapters. I hope you enjoy this and please leave a review! Thanks! REVIEW!**

**-Sammi**


End file.
